


on top of the world

by beenomorph



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenomorph/pseuds/beenomorph
Summary: This was the best thing that could have possibly happened to her: her girlfriend was a robot.





	on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from a response to a tumblr fic prompt , 'things you said when we were on top of the world'

“I just want you to know,” Miko said, eyes wide with excitement, ”This is the coolest thing I’ve _ever_ seen.”

Sari chuckled, bright blue eyes crinkling as her battlemask folded away from her face. She stood before Miko a bit awkwardly, tugging at the hem of her orange skirt as it blew lightly in the wind. She had summoned Miko to Sumdac tower earlier, insisting that she had something really important that she needed the other to know, and Miko had arrived as quickly as she could. There was a lot of awkward standing about and stammering, before Sari decided that showing her would be a heck of a lot easier than telling her. Now, she brushed her red hair from her face with orange-plated servos, grinning. Miko couldn’t believe it. “You really think so?” Sari said, and Miko laughed incredulously, reaching out to touch the metal of Sari’s arm, surprised to find it wasn’t cold.

Miko gestured broadly at her, speechless, dumbstruck grin plastered on her face, before running a hand through her pink dyed hair.  This was the best thing that could have possibly happened to her: her girlfriend was a robot. An _alien_ robot. Quite honestly, it was incredible enough to learn that her girlfriend _hung out_ with alien robots, and that she traversed to a planet _full_ of alien robots regularly, and that she was the sole, up-and-coming heir to an enormous robotics company– and, well, now that she thought about it, maybe Sari being a robot wasn’t too surprising. “Sari, who do you think I am? Of course I think this is—I already thought you were cool before, and now you’re…” she gestured around her lack of words, grin splitting her face. "Damn!"

“Well,” Sari said, mischievous glint in her eye as she took a step forward, helmet curling up around her head,  “Would you believe me if I told you it got even cooler?” She leaned in, resting her now-helmeted forehead against Miko’s and Miko smirked, crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow.

“What are you planning, Sumdac?” she asks with mock suspicion, tilting her head.

That’s when Sari picked her up.

It surprised her, of course—Sari was a tall, twiggy thing, whereas Miko was much shorter and stockier. When Sari effortlessly hoisted her off the ground, Miko released a startled half-shriek, instinctively wrapping her arms around her captors neck as she darted forwards, kicking off the ground with rocketed heels.  Miko’s surprise transformed into giddy excitement as wings unfurled from the pack on Sari’s back and the pair rocketed higher into the air.

“Oh my god!” Miko shouted over the roar of the wind as it whipped her hair about her face,  “Sari! This is _incredible_!” she laughed again, looking down at the rapidly shrinking cityscape, “ _Oh my god,_ ” she repeated, giggling giddily and grinning impossibly wide.

“That good?” Sari asked as they circled around Sumdac tower, and Miko met her gaze once more. Her eyes were bright—glowing, even—cheeks flushed, bangs blowing around her eyes.

“I love it!” Miko announced as Sari landed them atop one of the high ledges of Sumdac tower. The sun sunk low in the sky, painting the city’s horizon with purples and pinks as the city’s lights began to flicker on. It was gorgeous. “I love _you,_ “ Miko finished, not even realizing her words until Sari looked back down at her,  eyes wide.

“What?” She asked, after taking a moment to process the information. Miko grinned,  repositioning herself in Sari’s arms, using both hands to pull Sari’s face towards her own. Sari grinned into the kiss,  shifting her arms to pull Miko closer.  They parted, grinning and breathless,  touching foreheads again as the wind continued to whip around them.  

Then,  while laughing,  Sari reactivated her jetpack and stepped off the ledge, hugging her girlfriend close.  


End file.
